Never Forget
by AliceCullenSisters
Summary: Jasper is missing, leaving Alice in pieces. So she sets off to uncover the dark truth of her dream guy. ALL HUMAN. Full summary/sneak peak inside...
1. Prologue

**Never Forget-Prologue**

**Summary: I know I shouldn't be here. I should be at home, sleeping, not in this abandoned old factory. You would disapprove, I know, because this was the last place you were seen. But I just couldn't keep away... Bit by cruddy bit, I crumbled without you. All I'm asking is that you come home. Please. But for all I know, you could be dead. Or wounded. Or hungry. Even if I never get the chance to tell you this one last time, I will always love you. Never forget what you had-and what you could have. Ali.**

**Alice's POV**

I woke with a start. Then the clanging came again. I slid out from under my covers and collapsed next to my window.

Across the street, Jasper was pulling his bike from his garage. I watched him wipe off his jeans, only to dirty them again when he climbed back onto the motorcycle.

And then it occurred to me that it was late. I glanced at the clock across the room. Late as in 3 AM.

I rolled my eyes, but my heart thumped as he pulled out of his driveway.

I watched him go down the street through the rain, my eyes glued to him, until he turned the street corner. And I couldn't see him any longer.

Sighing, I clambered back to my bed, thinking only of the dreams that awaited me.

The next morning was a blur.

I could hardly believe it when I had walked down the steps into the kitchen, and was greeted with a newspaper headline:

**MISSING TEEN. BELIEVED RUNAWAY.**

**Hi! I hope you guys continue!**


	2. Chapter I

Never Forget-Chapter 1

Hi! Sorry the prologue was so short! I had stumbled across the summary-thing in my outbox and thought I'd give it a try!

ACS

PS-Do you people ever go back to read some of your own stories? I did yesterday, and BOY have I come a long way...LOL! Enjoy!

The paper headline was only the beginning.

News reports were on every TV news station and there were hundreds of articles on the mysterious disappearance of Jasper Whitlock. Even CNN did a cover story. Photographers and reporters swarmed the neighborhood, and we soon became captives in our worst nightmares.

By the time the shock of the whole thing was gone, weeks had passed without so much as a single sighting of him at an old abandoned factory out west of town, and the entire place had been scoured for the missing teen.

The Whitlock family had literally cracked. Jasper's mother, the poor woman, had an additional four children to care for, all girls under the age of six.

The only unsettling thing about the family was all of the children had different fathers, and Ms. Whitlock had only been married once.

I remembered one of my conversations with Jasper about his family. He was very insecure about the entire ordeal.

"I just don't know what it is, Alice. After my dad died, it never was the same. My mom, she just sort of went of the deep end and never came back up."

He handed me a photo, surrounded by a beautiful beaded ivory frame. Pictured was a younger version of him, a happier one of his mother, and a cheerful looking man sitting behind them. "After Madie was born...it was just declining from there. Every night, it seemed like. I practically raised her."

I was amazed at how much he cared for his sisters, how much he did for them. I knew that it was true, all that he was telling me. I realized that, through that bad-boy cover up, Jasper was a caring and loving soul that just needed nourishment. I fell deeper in love with him that day.

I had been appointed as the babysitter beside my mother shortly hereafter the whole thing. She felt it was important for a young girl to be able to face her fears and come through tough spots without so much as a scratch or bruise.

Lysa, the youngest of the Whitlock children, was the most optimistic girl I had ever met. One of my babysitting acts just a few short days after Jasper showed up missing had proved it.

"Ali?" Lysa's meek voice floated up to me, like the sound of a bird fluttering it's wings. Her tone shook me awake and I cracked my eyes open to find her curled up next to me. She was rubbing her eyes and wiping her tear-stained cheeks, fiddling with the blanket laying between us.

"Yes, baby?" I whispered, trying to sound cheerful.

Lysa climbed closer, leaning into my open arms. I wrapped my blanket around her. "I don't think Jazzy would leave us on purpose. He must love me-and I know he loves you! He told me!"

My heart dropped. There was no need to hide the fact that we were both downright miserable. "Darling, he loved you so much that he couldn't stand it. Jazzy loved both of us." I tickled her ribs and she squirmed from my grip.

"Then why did he leave us?" she inquired, tucking her head back under my chin.

I didn't have an answer to her question. No one did.

Our families had become inseparable during the first few weeks and my mother was the encouraging cheerleader.

She had not been all that crazy about my fling with Jasper because of her whole reputation issue.

"I don't see any good coming from him, Alice. He's bad news," she had declared the first time I opened up about him.

But now that he was gone, she didn't have anything against him. Which I found oddly suspicious, but honestly, I was too dead to care about anybody or anything but him.

Jasper was the perfect guy; a gentleman, handsome, talented, lovable, encouraging, honest, brave and ambitious... He was perfect for me.

And yet, he ran away from it all. I just didn't understand.

"Ali!"

The voice was like razors, sharp and loud. But all the same, it was the one I had been longing to hear.

"Jaz!" I yelped. Turning blindly around my prison, I desperately tried to find escape from the voice while also trying to get closer to it.

My emotions were conflicting. The inner battle rattled my bones and I gravely tried to free myself from the agony. I felt like I was burning from the inside out.

"Ali!" the voice pierced the air once more, causing the flames to rage on and I collapsed to the ground.

My searching hands fumbled across the smooth black ground. Unable to speak, I twitched with such intensity that made the uneven tiles chip under my hands. I quaked and shivered, silently sobbing.

"Jasper, come back to me!" I shouted out into the freezing cold air, suddenly missing the terrifying voice trilling in my eardrums. "Jasper! Come back!" I weeped again.

I woke up in a cold sweat.

Tears made trails down my face, and my hair was wadded into a stubby ponytail. My recent haircut symbolized all that I had lost over the past few months.

I sat up, unwilling to see my grim face in the mirror. Slamming my fist onto the off button on my angry alarm clock, I hesitantly got to my feet and trumped to the mirror on my ashen walls.

I was head to toe in black-shirt, shorts, nail polish, hair, even my eyes seemed dark. Stripping down, I dressed in a hoodie, jeans and sneakers tied with neon green laces.

Pulling out my ponytail and running through my hair with my fingers, I plucked the few key items in my makeup category. I drew a thick line under my eye with the eyeliner and striped my eyebrows with it. I coated my lashes with a glob of mascara and my lips with a plum-colored gloss that put LipSmackers to shame.

With that note, I grabbed my bag and scuttled out to meet the bus.

It seemed that the dreams of Jasper were getting worse. They had started as just a simple words or two in his voice, and then they had gradually turned themselves into horror films. It was just so realistic that they chilled me ice-cold to the bone.

My mom had woken me up screaming plenty of times over the months and it wasn't that irregular either, so she recently decided with my dad that it was best that I get help.

This kind of help wasn't what I had in mind-therapy.

Dr. Bonny was very encouraging, very refined. She seemed like she understood well enough, though it was impossible for her to know what I was feeling, the pressure I was dealing with.

Five appointments later and nothing had resulted. My parents were worried sick, and they should be.

They blamed Jasper for all of this, but I didn't. I knew that what he did was for a good reason-right?

I climbed onto the bus without another thought. And soon all my worries were enveloped by the smell of Fritos, gym socks, and old textbooks. Oh, the joys of high school...

Like? Please review! 4 of those sweet little messages for the next chapter!

ACS


End file.
